


TBCT Vampire Overview

by DiseaseofMyMind



Series: The Bitter Crimson Documents [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, FCFics, Gen, Good Writing, No Sex, No Smut, Vampires, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseaseofMyMind/pseuds/DiseaseofMyMind
Summary: Overview of vampire society in The Bitter Crimson Tales.
Series: The Bitter Crimson Documents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737844
Kudos: 1





	TBCT Vampire Overview

[ **About the Series** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737808)

[ **Read the Story** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087595)

Vampires are humans that have died but have been brought back to life through some intervention. Essentially it is a corpse that is animated and has all characteristics of a human being though it does not have the normal bodily functions of a human being. It must feast on blood to ‘live’. Younger vampires do not eat or drink human food, nor do they have a heartbeat or breathe, and they feel cold to the touch. Animals are sometimes wary of vampires that they meet. Most vampires, besides aînés and supérieurs, do not know the identity of the Ancien but when she is around, they will feel her immense presence of importance and will want to respect her.

  * Ages and Powers:



All ages are determined from the time of the embrace. Abilities are inherited as the vampire age.

Jouet (Toy):

  * 0 - 9 years: Infant
  * abilities: enchantment/charm, telepathy
  * blood lust is extremely high, must feed twice every day and then some



The reason behind the name of these babes is the fact that new vampires are usually very carnal and sensual using that to trick prey. Therefore, they are referred to as toys as in sex toy.

Larve (Larva):

  * 10 - 49 years old: Child
  * abilities: enchantment/charm, telepathy, living image
  * blood lust is extremely high, must feed at least once or twice every day



Pupe (Pupa):

  * 50 - 99 years old: Teen
  * abilities: enchantment/charm, telepathy, living image, eat and drink
  * blood lust is still high but waning, must feed at least once a day



Imago:

  * 100 - 499 years old: Adult
  * abilities: enchantment/charm, telepathy, living image, eat and drink, master of shadows
  * blood lust is controllable, must feed once a day



Aîné (Elder):

  * 500 - 999 years old
  * abilities: enchantment/charm, telepathy, living image, eat and drink, master of shadows, hypnosis
  * blood lust is very controllable and can go without feeding for a day or two



Usually three per city but may be about two to three others running around. Only elders can be the head of the council.

Supérieur (Senior):

  * 1000 – 4999 years old
  * abilities: enchantment/charm, telepathy, living image, eat and drink, hypnosis, master of shadows, form of beast
  * blood lust is extremely controllable and can go without feeding for three or four days



Usually only one per state or province. Most seniors have the role of king or queen and presides over a state or province.

Ancien (Ancient):

  * 5000 and older
  * has all abilities plus pyrokinesis
  * can go a week without feeding, but no more



Rules over ALL vampires. If there are any others besides Iecunos, they are hiding.

  * Details of abilities:



enchantment/charm - this ability allows the vampire to charm someone into falling in love, lust or in awe with them, it can be as simple as gaining someone’s trust or as extreme as getting them to worship them

master of shadows - this ability allows the vampire to manipulate shadows and to change their body to a form of shadows

form of the beast – the vampire can shape shift into animals be it the traditional bat, cat, dog, or wolf, etc.; they cannot turn into humans, insects, or swarms of animals

pyrokinesis – the vampire can set people and objects on fire with a thought; only the ancient has mastered this ability

living imagine – the vampire is the living image of a human being, they feel warm, can breathe, have a heartbeat and look human; this is a valuable ability to trick others into thinking that they are in fact alive and human

telepathy – the vampire can communicate with someone with their mind and they may also read their thoughts

eat and drink – the vampire is able to take in and digest a small amount of food; they can take in as many liquids as they want; larvae and younger vampires would vomit up any food or liquid that is not blood; this is a valuable ability to trick others into thinking that the vampire is in fact alive and human

hypnosis - by locking eyes with the victim the vampire can give them a one-word command that they must follow; during longer sessions where the vampire and victim is removed from distractions the vampire can remove or rewrite memories or implant false thoughts and hypnotic suggestions into the victim’s mind; through regular conditioning the subject may become more pliant to the vampire’s will and increasingly susceptible to a vampire’s influence.

  * Inherent Powers:



fast healing

saliva heals

fangs - are sharper than normal humans when retracted but others don’t really notice this, when hungry or ready to defend themselves they elongate and descend from the roof of the vampire’s mouth; fangs can be removed as a form of punishment and will not grow back which would make it harder for a vampire to eat and defend themselves

long nails - nails are naturally sharp and can extend up to three inches and can be used in defense

superhuman strength

superhuman stamina

superhuman speed

enhanced senses - very keen vision, hearing, and smelling

empathy - perceive emotions like fear, lust, anger, deceit, and happiness with their mind and senses

unaffected by disease

recognize - vampires can recognize each other and know their age just by looking at each other, they can also feel their presence in an area

  * Weakness:



loss of blood - the loss of an extremely large amount of blood will weaken and eventually kill a vampire if they are not fed more

vulnerable to fire - vampires are afraid of fire and are flammable; however, they can smoke, light matches and fires, etc.; the younger the vampire, the more fear they have of fire and it’s really subjective from vampire to vampire

blood lust - vampires crave blood, even the older ones that don’t have to feed on a regular basis; they crave the taste, texture and color; it is not odd for a vampire to work in a blood bank or to have several jars of blood stocked in their houses

silver - burns and renders them weak, but does not kill

poison - while poison will not kill them, it will make them extremely ill

dead blood - blood from a zombie, a corpse or from the continual drinking of blood from someone after their heart stops beating will poison and sicken a vampire and might even kill them depending on how much blood they drink; vampires will know dead blood from the smell and look of it; it tends to be thicker and brownish in color

  * Death:



In the event of death, the vampire’s body will burst into flames and the ashes should be scattered to ensure that they do not come back or that a necromancer will not collect them and bring them back.

decapitation - completely severing the head off or severing the spinal cord results in death

fire - if it consumes their entire body or if they are trapped in it and can’t get out or can’t put the fire out

piercing the heart - by use of a stake or a knife or any other object, the vampire dies

sunlight - if the vampire stays in sunlight too long, they will burn

major brain trauma - major trauma to the brain will result in death; for instance, a small caliber gunshot wound to the head won't kill them but a rifle or a shot gun to the head will

  * Hierarchy:



Council: there is a vampire council in every city headed by an aîné and involves five members. All issues are voted on and the aîné has the last word and that can only be overruled by the King or Queen of the state or province, which in turn can be overruled by Iecunos. Only supérieur, aînés, pupes and imagos may sit on the council. The purpose of the council is to uphold Les Lois de Vampires (The Vampiric Laws), and to deal with intra-species and extra-species disputes as in hunters and other species of supernatural. The council is called Le Parlement Infinie des Êtres Nocturnes (The Infinite Parliament of Nocturnal Beings) or The PIEN. The law enforcers of the council are called Le Baiser de La Mort (The Kiss of Death) and they are to seek out, track and eradicate vampire hunters and Blood Reavers worldwide as well as deal with intra-species and extra-species affairs. The two divisions are Les Gardiens de Sang (The Blood Guardians) and Les Limiers (The Bloodhounds). Les Gardiens de Sang handle the intra-species affairs and make sure that Les Lois de Vampires are upheld while Les Limiers are responsible for finding, locating, and eradicating hunters.

  * Les Lois de Vampires:



A general unwritten rule as to how the vampire should exercise respect to all vampires older than them, pay taxes to The PIEN, approach the council of a city on arrival to pay respect, adhere to any orders and decisions that the council make, report any findings that might be detrimental to the race to the authorities and keep from garnering attention from hunters and Blood Reavers, which will in turn lead them to The PIEN. If captured by hunters or Reavers, vampires are to withstand any form of torture and die for their kind respectfully without revealing any knowledge that they seek about The PIEN.

  * Fables:



Fables were created over the years to trick humans into believing that actual vampires weren't what they really are. These fables help to keep the truth of the vampire a secret and seek to confuse the populace.

unable to swim or cross running water

repelled by garlic, but it does smell incredibly awful to their heighten noses

having no reflection

having to be invited into a home before entering

repelled by religious increments and holy places

can fly

cry and ejaculate blood

  * Creation:



Though vampire males continue to produce seminal fluid, they cannot reproduce like humans as they do not produce sperm, but they can create more. Vampires must completely drain the human of blood until the heart stops beating, essentially killing them and then force their own blood into the corpse’s mouth and down its throat. Soon the corpse will awaken and take more of the vampire’s blood. Be careful, they will be extremely hungry. The new vampire will soon gag on the taste of blood and vomit as blood is an acquired taste that a vampire must get used to. This ritual is called the embrace and the vampire is usually referred to as the creator and the human that have been transformed is usually called the creation. Vampires can also be made through a blood transfusion if at least three pints of blood has been transfused from vampire to human. They can also be created through necromancy. As a note, female vampires do not ovulate or produce eggs.

  * Effects of Blood on Vampires:



Once a vampire tastes the blood of a victim, they will have a connection with that victim and can find them wherever they are.

  * Substance Abuse:



Vampires can be inebriated and high off drugs and alcohol as well as if the host they are feeding off is drunk or high. It takes a large quantity of drugs and alcohol to be effective unless feeding off a host that is drunk or high.

  * Vampire Blood Effects on Humans:



When a human being digests vampire blood a number of things can happen, or nothing can happen at all as everything its subjective from person to person. Reported effects are as follows but are not limited to these: feelings of euphoria, sexual arousal, increased strength, a healthier and youthful appearance (some even bathe in it), increased alertness, etc. It is for this reason that Blood Reavers hunt vampires and drain them of their blood. Vampire blood, like any other drug, wears off and must be administered again and again. However, vampire blood is highly addictive.

  * OCD:



Counting obsession: Some vampires are obsessed with counting things particularly seeds, flower buds on bushes, berries, beads etc. Sometimes they become so entranced in doing it that they forget about the task they were intending to do. Some vampires are also obsessed with untying knots.

  * Superstitious:



It is a known superstition that vampires must have the soil of their homeland near or in whatever they sleep in or else they will perish. Some believe in this superstition, while others do not.

  * Sleep:



Vampires ‘die’ when the sun is fully in the sky meaning they become inert and fall to sleep wherever they are. The vampire cannot be awakened for any reason except when there is immediate danger near. Once the sun sinks beneath the horizon, the vampire awakens. The vampire has no control over this process and cannot choose when they fall asleep or when they awake.

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
